En este momento
by mish1
Summary: Un momento de revelación de sentimientos encerrados. DG.
1. En este momento POV Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**En este momento**

Me sumerjo en aguas cálidas abrazado a ti. Embriagado en tu olor. Tus mechones rojizos ardiendo en mi piel blanca, blanca y fría como la nieve. Fundiéndose en tu calor. Y ya no supe si era noche o si era día. Cuando te vi. Movimiento repentino. Rostro vuelto. Remolino de ondas. Y mirándome. Esos ojos embriagadores sorprendidos, recelosos, ante la interrupción de tu profunda ensoñación. Qué mirabas, en qué divagaba tu mente, tan perdida, bañado tu rostro por la luna. ¡Ah! He así que era la luna la que observaba allá arriba en el cielo cuando entorpeciste mis sentidos. Noche es, en efecto, todavía, aunque ya el satélite se aproxima a su eclipse en el día. Y aquí te siento entre mis brazos.

Cual fantasma evanescente tu figura se alzaba entre las sombras de los árboles, tú en ese claro embalsamada por el brillo lunar. ¿Qué hacías, tú sola? ¿En qué te abstraías? Mis pasos se detuvieron al percatarme de tu presencia, en el instante en que tus pensamientos interrumpidos volaban lejos de ti al percibir que ya no estabas sola.

Y me viste. Y yo te miraba a ti. Ya atrapado en ese embrujo. Esperé que huyeras, lejos, como tu condición de aparición parecía augurar y como mi mente, presintiendo el peligro de tu cercanía, suplicaba en silencio. Pero en ese mismo silencio te mantuviste ahí, quieta, bajando y alzando al vista alternativamente, como inmersa en un extraño flujo de pensamientos rápidos y contradictorios.

Contradictorios como la emociones de mi propia lucha interna. Mi mente me pedía que me alejara de ti, que qué hacía ahí, ahí parado, mirándote de esa forma a ti. Sí, a ti,. Porque tú eres quien eres y, siendo tú, ¿cómo puedes haber despertado eso en mí? Eso que dormía en mi interior y no quería salir.

Entonces, teniéndote ahí, sólo a ti, para mi contemplación, mi resistencia no podía nada contra mi doloroso deseo de acercarme a ti. Y qué vi, ¿acaso te sonrojabas? Sé que tu rostro es puro, como el de un ángel, y tu ser desprende a su alrededor esa inocencia que te hace parecer tan frágil. Pero a la vez la vida late tan fuerte en ti. Ahora lo sé. Y entonces lo vi. En tus ojos y en tu rubor que no pudiste contener.

Ya no eras sólo ese ángel tan lejano y tan distinto a mí. ¿Descubriste tú también en ese momento, ese secreto deseo? Dentro de tus venas arde la sangre. Entonces, sólo entonces, me permití acercarme a ti. Y tú me mirabas. No con el recelo y el desprecio con los que habías aprendido a mirarme en la distancia. Sino con una intensidad, y un solo atisbo de duda y sobresalto debajo (¿Qué es lo que descubriste en tu interior? Creo poder afirmar que mi misma revelación), que sólo me atrajo más irremediablemente hacia ti, hasta que yo también fui bañado por esa luz fantasmal.

En ese momento pareciste asustarte un poco, mientras me observabas detenidamente, pero el momento pasó y, poco a poco, tú también te acercaste a mí. El tiempo se detuvo a la par que tal vez nuestros corazones, hasta que mis brazos, desplazándose como con estudiado cuidado, se acercaron a los tuyos, y mis manos en ellos, levemente aprisionándolos por debajo del codo, mientras me inclinaba hacia ese rostro tuyo adornado de pecas que antes siempre me desagradaron y que, sin embargo, en ese momento, no hacían sino embellecerlo.

Y tú cerraste tus ojos aceptándome, mientras nuestros labios se unían. Al instante me devolviste el beso, y mi sangre volvió a latir, más salvajemente que nunca, mientras nuestros corazones volvían palpitantes a la vida tras el momento de quietud. Y así siguieron latiendo mientras, sin pronunciar palabra, nuestras almas se acercaron como nunca habríamos imaginado, en esta pasión liberada.

Y aquí estoy, junto a ti, conscientes de eso que hemos dejado escapar de nuestro interior, esa revelación, esa terrible confirmación. Eso que después de esta noche ya no podremos volver a recluir en su rota prisión. Y pensando, abrazados el uno al otro, en cómo afrontar todo lo que esto implica, una vez el sol vuelva a aparecer en el horizonte.

Mientras, este momento es todo nuestro.

-**fin**-

**N/A:** A lo mejor hago un segundo cap desde el punto de vista de Ginny, no sé. Mientras, espero que os guste este momento.


	2. En este momento POV Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**En este momento**

En la noche, observo la luna en mi nido de confusiones. Confusiones que buscan aclararse para calmar mi alma. Entre los árboles, miro de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Porque una firme convicción que arrastré largo tiempo, un amor idolatrado, se deshace en mi interior, y miro de buscarle sentido a ese fácil destierro. Porque lo que creí que iluminaba mi corazón... ¿Sólo fue un reflejo? Un reflejo alimentado por tal vez simple admiración que sólo supo aportarme malestar. Malestar que ahora se ve aliviado, en avergonzado pesar, al haber querido imponerme a él. Esa facilidad es lo que me aflige, al comprender que tal vez fue simplemente eso, una ilusión. ¿Un capricho? Si fue así, cómo pude dejar que me afectara tanto...

El sonido de tus pasos me sobresalta, y me giro con premura.

¿Quién anda ahí? Asustada, reconozco tu figura, tu piel pálida, tus ojos grises que siempre vi fríos, tu pelo rubio claro.

Tendría que huir, alejarme de ti, rápido, al ver quién eres. Pero algo me lo impide. ¿Es un hechizo? Tu mirada me inmoviliza. Tu mirada, sorprendida, es tan distinta a como siempre la he visto... Tus ojos no son fríos, revelan algo diferente que no puedo desentrañar. Deseo observarlos más de cerca.

En ese momento siento una extraña fascinación, viéndote ahí, en las sombras, tan... ¿humano?

¿Pero qué me está pasando? No, no puede ser. Una terrible idea me asalta... ¿Puede ser ser que me esté sintiendo atraída por ti? Es imposible, es algo... Algo como lo que creí sentir, lo que me tenía antes confundida. Pero, distinto. Es algo distinto. Lo siento.

Y el calor invade mi rostro y sé que me he sonrojado. No puede ser. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí quieto, sólo mirándome? ¡Todo sería más real si te comportaras como siempre, si te rieras de mi actitud ridícula! Pero así... Un deseo me invade por dentro. El deseo de acariciar ese pelo, de besar esos labios.

Y, entonces, te acercas, poco a poco...

No, no quiero que veas mis ojos, que veas este deseo mío...

Sin embargo, sigues acercándote, y la luna ilumina tu piel, y tus ojos brillan con una luz tenue que se me antoja cálida. Ese sentimiento me asusta. No me atormentes más, vete. Pero al mismo tiempo deseo que sigas acercándote. Lucho por rechazar estas emociones que me invaden, todo es tan contradictorio... Pero ya no puedo. No puedo evitar acercarme yo misma.

¿Qué nos está pasando? ¿Por qué el tiempo se detiene cuando estás cerca mío?

Entonces, es cuando siento tus manos en mis brazos, suavemente, casi con ternura. Instintivamente siento lo que va a venir, lo que deseo. No rechazo tu rostro acercándose al mío, anhelo el roce de tus labios, que resultan abrumadoramente dulces. No puedo más que rendirme al insospechado dictado de mi corazón. Mi beso responde al tuyo. Mis labios vuelven a buscar a los tuyos. Fundiéndome en este placer indescriptible que me produce el estar a tu lado. Sintiendo la sangre fuertemente por las venas. Sintiéndome viva. Deseando que no exista nada más. Deseando olvidar lo que hay más allá de este momento.

**-Fin-**

**N/A**: Finalmente hice el cap 2, gracias a los reviews :)


End file.
